100-Series Observational Realian
The 100-Series Observational Realians, also known as 100-Series Observational Units, are the latest model of Observational Realians preceded by the 99-Series Observational Realian, Kirschwasser. All subsequent 100-Series Realians were modeled on the original prototype, MOMO Mizrahi, who was originally built by the late Joachim Mizrahi. MOMO considers the 100-Series to be her sisters. 100-Series Realians normally appear in the form of 11 year-old girls with platinum blue hair and amber eyes. They are normally dressed in light green Mizrahi lab uniforms, speak in high-pitched voices, and are normally used to man the bridges of starships because of their analytical talent. It is unknown if they man starship weapons, A.G.W.S. units, or personal weapons; in Episode I, Andrew Cherenkov says, "We have A.G.W.S. units, but the 100-Series Observational Units that go with them aren't available until later." As their name suggests, these Realians are equipped with extremely powerful sensory arrays. They can also compute vast amounts of data. 100-Series units are capable of producing the Hilbert Effect, which creates a massive time-space shift that draws the Gnosis fully from their plane of existence. The area of effect which the 100-Series can produce this effect is limited if there is only a single one, but when multiple 100-Series are working in unison and are connected to an amplifier device on a starship, the area of influence can be greatly extended. A large number of 100-Series Realians operate the bridge stations onboard the Kukai Foundation flagship Durandal as a test off their capabilities in their testing phase. In Xenosaga: The Animation, a lone Kirschwasser called Kirsch, Albedo Piazzolla's "personal assistant" Realian, temporarily escaped from his custody and stowed away onboard the Galaxy Federation cruiser Woglinde disguised as a 100-Series Realian. Episode I database The Anti-Gnosis Observational Realians that were slated for duty onboard the Woglinde. They are capable of unleashing the Hilbert Effect. Episode III database Anti-Gnosis observational Realians equipped with the 100-Series system, which combines D.S.S.S. and the Hilbert Effect. They are young-looking Realians designed by the late Professor Joachim Mizrahi and based on the MOMO prototype. They were mass-produced by the Contact Subcommittee, a governmental institution of the Galaxy Federation. In the process of developing his MOMO prototype, Professor Mizrahi manufactured a large number of data-collection test beds called Kirschwasser. MOMO was the 100th model produced. At present, the 100-Series system requires several dozen tons of system capacity; theory holds that it cannot be miniaturized to human dimensions. The 100-Series System, as used by the Galaxy Federation Army, consists of the Main Unit (a mainframe-like device measuring 10 cubic meters) and a production model 100-Series Realian used as a personal device. Because the 100-Series system has similar specs to those with which KOS-MOS has been equipped, it is possible there is some sort of connection between them. As part of the late Professor Joachim Mizrahi's design concept, 100-Series Observational Units resemble young children completely. It is said that, when the Contact Subcommittee took over development after Joachim's death, they carried over the external features to ensure that all of the systems were working properly. Since it was impossible to reconstruct the systems that had been tuned for the youthful bodies, it is more likely that they simply went into mass production as is. Gallery 100anime.png|Kirsch disguised as a 100-Series Realian in the anime. Freak.png|Virgil calls a 100-Series Realian a freak. MOMO100.png|MOMO meets the 100-Series. 1002.png|''Episode I''. C3hyakuH00.png|''Episode III''. C3hyaku00.png|''Episode III''. 1003.png|''Episode III''. 100-series07.gif|''Xenosaga DS''. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Realians